Roshi's Harem
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Master Roshi has always been after fun times with sexy ladies, and once they realize how good he is, that's all they'll want to. Cheating-smut fic. Requested anonymously.
1. Chapter 1

The announcement of the Universal Fighting Tournament had caught the eye of almost ever fighter on planet earth. A chance to prove one's strength not just to everyone on earth, but to everyone in the galaxy and, if they finish the preliminaries, the universe?

The Z fighters were on it immediately, Goku, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, and Piccolo all qualifying within twenty four hours of the announcement. There was just one problem: the matter of what Chi-chi, Bulma, Videl, Launch (who'd been dating Tien), Maron (who'd been dating Yamcha), and Android 18 would do while the guys were away, as they'd all been staying with their significant others.

"They can stay here of course," Master Roshi said when Krillen and 18, who'd been staying with him recently, brought it up, "they can all watch the fight, be among friends, and even get a little training done."

"I think it's a lovely idea." 18 said, neither her voice nor her expression letting on the way her bare foot was rubbing against Roshi's crotch under the table. Krillen nodded, oblivious to what was happening under the table, "I still don't understand why you didn't want to go fighting to 18."

18 shrugged, her foot getting faster as Roshi opened his pants, allowing her to stroke his cock with her foot, "I haven't really been up to fighting. I never really took to much enjoyment in it anyway."

Krillen shrugged, deciding not to press the issue. 18 gripped Roshi's cock with both feet pumping it hard. Roshi had gotten brilliant at hiding the pleasure he was actually feeling since he and 18 had started fucking behind Krillen's back a few months ago.

He did let out a nearly inaudible groan of disappointment when 18 pulled her feet back, seconds before Roshi would've cum.

"Oops." 18 said, 'accidentally' dropping her spoon. Going underneath the table, 18 hurriedly took Roshi's cock into her mouth and began sucking hard. It had been difficult for 18 to try deep-throating Roshi's ten and a half inches (bigger whenever he used more Ki energy) at first, but by now she was a pro, and had him to the back of her throat in seconds.

It didn't take long for 18 to finish Roshi off, taking a mouthful of cum and sitting back up in her chair, Krillen none the wiser.

She didn't swallow though, as opening her mouth to show Roshi her cum filled mouth repeatedly whenever Krillen wasn't looking turned them both on. It was several minutes before 18 actually swallowed.

Krillen went to pack up for the Tournament, 18 pulling up her shirt to flash Roshi the moment her lover turned his back. Roshi only barely managed to wipe the blood from his nose before Krillen turned back around to go out the door.

"See you, wish me luck." Krillen said, giving 18 a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." She said, giving him a kiss in return as he left. "The girls will be over in a few hours." Krillen reminded before flying off to meet the others.

The moment he was out of sight, 18 and Roshi ran for the couch, practically tearing each other's clothes off. 18 had a vague memory of being disgusted by the though of the turtle hermit being naked, but now, seeing his massive cock and muscled form, toned over so many years of intense training, she couldn't even remember why.

They loved doing it on the couch more than anywhere else in the house. As Krillen was usually home when 18 was, the couch was an area they couldn't usually do it at without being seen, which made it twice as hot for them whenever they did get a change.

18 pushed Roshi to the couch, straddling him. Roshi buried his face in 18 gorgeous tits as she began riding him. Perk of being an android: she could be as fucked as often as she wanted, and still be as tight as she wanted. Roshi moaned into 18's chest as her pussy gripped his member, milking it as she bounced herself on it.

Another android advantage was that 18 could lower her threshold for pleasure, making her as sensitive as she chose. That, matched with Roshi's incredible size, strength and stamina led to 18 cumming three or four times before Roshi even got close.

Roshi grunted when he finally did start to approach his climax, grabbing 18's hips and moving her faster, thrusting up harder into her, more urgently. 18 managed to cum again from his efforts to cum, her tightening up as she went over the edge pushing Roshi over as well.

Roshi came with a sigh of relief, releasing a flood of hot, white seed into 18's cunt. But they were far from done; they still had a few hours. Roshi bent 18 over the couch and thrust into her other hole, something she'd never even let Krillen do.

18 moaned as loud as she wanted, not having to worry about waking or alerting her lover and being caught as Roshi pumped into her puckered ass. "D-deeper~" 18 begged, Roshi only too happy to oblige.

It was another full hour before, two climaxes on Roshi's part (18 needing to raise her pleasure threshold back up to avoid blacking out), before they stopped again; 18's ass now full to the brim with Roshi's cum.

They decided to get cleaned up by going for one more round, this time in the ocean in front of the house. They finally stopped for real after another hour in the water, 18 now unable to stand.

"Th...that was our best fuck in a..awhile," 18 panted as Roshi carried her inside bridal style, "way better than anything I've ever done with Krillen. Poor guy just doesn't have the stamina." 'Or technique, or size, or strength.' 18 added in her mind, feeling it would be mean to actually say it.

Roshi chuckled as he placed 18 down on the bed to let her rest. "No kidding. Amd it might be getting better real soon." "How?" 18 asked curiously.

"There's a whole group of sexy ladies who'll be spending the next three months here. Seven if the boys make it to the final rounds." Roshi said, "and with your help, I'll make ever last one of them mine."

18 grinned, pulling Roshi into a passionate kiss, which turned into a twenty minute make out before they finally seporated for air; already plotting their move for the other girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since the Maron, Videl, Bulma, Chi-chi, and Launch had come to stay with Roshi at the Kame house while their respective lovers were at the Universal Fighting Tournament. The fights hadn't started and weren't on television yet, so everyone was keeping themselves occupied however they could; which turned out to be rather easy with a beach island, however small, to themselves.

Even Bulma and Chi-chi couldn't complain. They'd both come to the island ready and willing to knock Roshi's teeth in for perving out around them, and were pleasantly surprised to find that he made no attempts to do so, even when they were all out on the beach in their swimsuits.

Granted, they weren't aware that He and Android 18 were almost always fucking less than twenty feet away in her and Krillen's room. They'd been plotting how to seduce the others, or at least trying to, as whenever they started, they'd start thinking about fucking the others, get horny, and stop planning to relieve the pressure.

After two days of no progress, they had gotten fed up. "Let's just go for it." 18 said, desperate to start fucking the others with Roshi, "But which one?"

Roshi thought for a moment, stroking his beard as he walked over to the window, looking out at the girls all lounging outside in their bikinis. "Simple, pick off the weakest of the herd first." He said, pointing to Maron, who was sunbathing outside the window.

18 grinned, mind already turning to all the things she wanted to do with her. She and Roshi started talking, discussing how to pull it off. "Just keep it simple. Maron ain't the brightest bulb in the house, she'll be easy." Roshi said with a chuckle. 18 giggled, nodding.

They had to wait for Maron to be out of earshot from the others, and found the opportunity when she went inside to refresh her drinks. Maron paused when she heard something coming from the other room, and followed it to its source. Opening the door to Roshi's room just a crack and peeking inside, Maron gasped at the sight of 18 completely naked, riding Roshi.

18 was faced towards the door, letting Maron see her breasts bounce as Roshi thrust up into her, as well as the size of Roshi's cock as it rammed into her. Maron had never considered the fact 18, or any girl for that matter, would actually want to get with Roshi. Or that Roshi's body could ever look that attractive; the Ki energy granting him gorgeous skin and a well toned body that had Maron sweating.

Maron knew she probably shouldn't be watching, but couldn't bring herself to look away. She bit her lip, her hands trailing down her body as she watched, stopping between her legs and rubbing herself through her bikini bottom.

As she kept watching, hearing 18 moan, seeing Roshi pump into her roughly, Maron got more and more heated. Soon she moved from just rubbing her to pushing her hand into her bikini and fingering herself roughly. She couldn't stop, watching them go at it was too hot.

Maron moaned softly, then froze when she saw 18 looking directly at her, her moaning having given her away. Maron gulped, knowing how strong 18 was, and terrified of what she'd do to her. Without stopping her movement on Roshi's member, 18 raised a single finger, beckoning Maron into the room. Maron debated whether or not to actually go inside, but even she was smart enough to know it wouldn't end well for her if she just tried to walk away from this.

Maron entered the room, legs shaking slightly as she closed the door behind her. "Well, look what we've got here master," 18 moaned, "Looks like someone likes watching us fuck."

"I-I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me!" Maron pleaded. "Hurt you?" Roshi questioned, "We'd never hurt someone so sexy, but we can't exactly just let you go either."

"Then w-what are you going to do with me?" Maron asked nervously. 18 grinned, "I know just what to do with you. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it~" "W-what do you mean?" Maron questioned.

18 giggled, "You can start by losing the bikini. Strip. Now."

Maron gulped, but wasn't about to argue with a former killer android, especially under these circumstances. Maron removed her top, and let her bottoms fall to the floor around her ankles. Roshi and 18 started moving their hips faster as they saw Maron's naked body, loving the view. "On your fours. And crawl to the bed." 18 ordered.

Maron obeyed, getting to her hands and knees on the floor and crawling over to where Roshi and 18 were going at it. "Now lick." 18 ordered.

Maron hesitated, uncertain of what to do. "Are you deaf? I said lick us bitch!" 18 growled. Not wanting to anger them further, Maron leaned forward, licking 18's clit and Roshi's shaft as he thrust into her. "Good girl~ keep going." 18 ordered.

Maron began sucking on 18's clit, making her groan loudly as she came, soaking Maron's face. "Don't wash you face up. Not until you make master cum to." 18 said. Maron moved her head lower, licking along Roshi's length, then his balls. At 18's prompting, Maron took Roshi's ball into her mouth and began sucking hard, making him groan in pleasure, pumping into 18 harder.

18 managed to cum once more before Roshi finished, pulling out of her so he could coat Maron's face in his cum. "Lick yourself clean." Roshi ordered. Maron obeyed, wiping the cum off her face with her hands then licking it from her fingers. She was surprised by how good it tasted, and found herself craving more.

"On the bed. On your back. Legs open." 18 ordered. Maron tensed up at this, but she couldn't exactly turn back now. Maron got on the bed, laying down on her back and spreading her legs. "Oooh, looks like someone needs it bad master~" 18 said at the sight of how wet Maron's pussy was already. Maron felt herself blush, but any thought of embarrassment left her mind at the sight of Roshi's cock.

She'd been able to tell it was big from seeing it inside 18, but now it actually looked even bigger. It didn't occur to Maron that Roshi could use KI to increase or decrease to any size he so desired. Roshi lined up his currently ten and a half inches to Maron's slit, but didn't push inside; instead just rubbing against her to tease her.

Maron whimpered, feeling how hard he was and wanting it all. "W-why aren't you...doing it?" Maron asked. "Simple," Roshi said, "I'm not about to force you to do anything. If you don't wanna be fucked, I won't fuck you. So tell me, do you want it?" Roshi asked, though he already knew the answer.

Maron squirmed nervously. She didn't want to cheat of her lover, but couldn't take how horny she was. She wanted it, she wanted it now. "Y-yes...I want it.." Maron said softly.

"Hm? What was that?" Roshi asked. "I think she said she doesn't want it master." 18 said teasingly, Roshi moving his cock away from Maron. "N-no, I want it." Maron said, a bit louder.

"Oh?" Roshi asked. Maron nodded, red faced. "Y-yes, I want it. Please, please fuck me!"

That was all Roshi needed, and he thrust into Maron immediately. Maron cried out in surprise and pleasure as half of Roshi's cock invaded her pussy at once. Roshi grabbed Maron's hips, pulling them back to meet his own as he thrust forward into her; pushing his cock even deeper into her. It wasn't long before Roshi was hilted inside her, and still forcing his cock deeper.

Maron was lost in fits of moaning, unable to stop or think of anything but how good it felt. 18 smirked, moving over and positioning herself above Maron's face. "Don't want the others hearing do you~?" 18 said, dropping down onto Maron's face. Maron didn't hesitate, pushing her tongue into 18's pussy and eating her out immediately. God she tasted so good.

Maron's cry of bliss as she reached her first climax was muffled by 18's pussy. Roshi was a bit disappointed, wanting to hear Maron scream out his name and see her face as she came, but it didn't matter, this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Maron moaned into the ball gag Android 18 had stuffed in her mouth. Maron was a lot louder, with a lot less volume control, than 18. They couldn't risk being heard by the others just yet, so this was the easiest (and most fun) solution.

Maron's scream as she came was muffled by the gag, and she slumped back on the bed, 18 mounting Roshi for her turn. They'd been thinking of who to get next, but couldn't decide. They all looked so good, and they'd be glad to have any one of them.

"The fights start tonight, so if we'll have to hold off on getting another girl for tonight." Roshi said, 18 nodding. "That also means we'll have to be out there watching with the others. No more fun until everyone goes to sleep." 18 said.

"Actually, so long as both of you aren't gone at the same time, I think they'll be too distracted by the fights to notice the other one missing." Roshi said. 18 smiled as she bucked her hips, moaning, "Guess we'll just have to take turns~"

The three had to hurry up, getting each other off and rushing to get washed up before the others woke up. From there, they day continued as it normally would; Roshi preparing snacks for when the girls were all watching the guys, the girls all going to the living room and finding a place to sit while they watched.

When the fights actually started, 18 was the one out with the others while Maron took her turn with Roshi. It was killing her to just sit there and pretend to watch the guys fight when she knew that the best fuck of her life was in the other room. She just had to wait five rounds of fighting, which at maximum would take a half hour. Despite this, 18 still wasn't sure she could wait that long.

It seemed she wouldn't have to, as Launch approached her after the second fight, asking her if they could talk in the other room. 18 was confused by this, but followed the blonde girl away from the others.

Launch led 18 into one of the guest rooms, closing the door, and pinning her against it with a grin. "What are you doing?" 18 asked, confused. "I'm missing Tien," Launch said, "And really need some 'relief' if you know what I mean. I never had a problem with girls, and I don't think it really counts as cheating if it isn't with another guy."

Launch leaned in closer, so 18 could feel her breath, "I'm sure your aching for some love to, so let's just help each other out. The others don't have to know~" Launch whispered, leaning in closer for a kiss.

18 was a bit surprised by this, as she hadn't known Launch was bi and even if she had, wouldn't have expected her to do something like this. The gears started turning in her head as the aggressive girl pushed her tongue into 18's mouth, hands pushing under her shirt to feel her up. 18 reached around, grabbing and squeezing Launch's ass.

Launch grinned, taking it a sign to get rougher, and bit down on 18's neck. 18 moaned softly, but held up her hand for Launch to stop. "Let's go to my room first~" 18 said. Launch licked her lips, smacking 18's ass as they left the room, sneaking down the hall. Launch looked confused when they passed her and Krillen's room, going instead to Roshi's.

"What's going on he..." Launch stopped when 18 opened the door, showing Roshi fucking Maron against the wall. Launch's jaw dropped as 18 when inside and began undressing. "What the hell?"

"Sh, close the door," 18 said as she threw off her shirt, "the others could still hear."

Launch closed the door, eyes darting from 18's now exposed tits, to Roshi: his Ki enhanced body was a marvel in and of itself as he plowed into Maron, who was, in Launch's opinion, arguably one of the hotter girls currently at the Kame house. If she hadn't been mysteriously absent from the room (mystery solved), Launch had planned on seducing her instead of 18.

Now she could have both of them. And Roshi to if she wanted... "No, this is wrong." Launch said when Roshi turned to her, showing off how hard he was. "I can't cheat on Tien."

"You were just about to with me." 18 pointed out. "Your a girl, it doesn't count." Launch insisted, making Roshi chuckle as he took 18 on the bed and started fucking her missionary style, 18 wrapping her legs around his waist to push him as deep as possible.

"If you say so," 18 moaned, "But your still welcome to join us whenever you want~"

Launch couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of Roshi fucking 18 against the bed, no matter how hard she tried. "Go ahead, you know you want to~" Maron said with a grin, "It's totally worth it."

Launch couldn't help herself, and approached the bed. Roshi grinned, "Wanna give her a turn now? Or make her wait until your done?" He asked 18. 18 thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Let her go first. I wanna watch~"

Roshi grinned, pulling out of 18 and pulling Launch onto the bed. Launch felt herself blush, something she really hated doing, as Roshi moved his member right in front of her face.

"Suck on it." Roshi ordered. Launch glared definietly in response. "You can be as dominant and aggressive with the others as you want, but with me, I'm in charge. And if you want to be fucked, you've gotta earn in. Now suck." Launch hesitated as 18 got behind her, pulling her shirt off so Roshi could see her boobs. "Trust me, you want it~" 18 whispered in her ear.

Launch ogled Roshi's massive cock, knowing 18 and Maron were right. Launch leaned forward, licking along Roshi's length before taking his tip in her mouth and sucking it. Roshi grabbed Launch's head, thrusting his entire cock into her mouth; pushing into her throat.

Launch gagged, but didn't resist, letting Roshi face fuck her. Roshi groaned, loving the feeling of her mouth and throat, hardly able to wait to try her pussy.

Roshi kept going for fifteen minutes to see if Launch would stop him. When she didn't, officially submitting to him, he pulled out and let a his cum paint her face. Launch instinctively licked her lips, finding that the warm seed tasted delicious.

18 and Maron seemed to agree, as they came to either side of her and began licking her face clean. Roshi yanked Launch's shorts and panties off, and Maron and 18 held her legs open for Roshi to hilt himself in her in one go.

It was a good thing Goku had just won his first match, because if the girls hadn't been cheering with the volume on the TV blaring on max, the definintely would've heard Launch as she screamed for more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harder Master!" Launch cried out as Roshi thrust into her ass. The others were all outside, and 18 was keeping watch just to be sure. That gave them time to be as loud as they wanted. Launch's aggressive tendencies had more or less completely faded, and she no longer put up any resistance to Roshi or the others.

Roshi groaned in pleasure as he pushed deeper into Launch's tight hole, unaware of 18 pulling Maron outside. "You take the watch. I'm gonna see if I can't get another girl for Master." 18 said, Maron nodding with a grin.

18 went outside, looking around at the remaining girls. Bulma and Chi-chi were both stubborn, they'd have to wait a bit for them. But Videl...she was a possibility. Videl was currently training. She'd known she wouldn't last two seconds in the Universal Fighting Tournament, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. So she'd spent most of her time at the Kame house training, resulting in her inadvertently giving Roshi and his slowly growing harem a few shows when she was too tired to notice that they could see up her shirt or when her shirt was soaked from sweat or water from swimming laps and they could see through it.

18 approached Videl when she landed, forcing herself not to ogle her chest, which was easily visible through the soaked fabric of Videl's shirt. "Mind sparring with me?" 18 asked. Videl grinned, "I'd love to. Just let me grab a drink and catch my breath first."

18 nodded, going inside and slipping back to her room, where Maron and switched places with Launch. "Have Master go by the window." 18 said to Launch, who nodded and went to Roshi as 18 left the room, not seeming to have gone anywhere to Videl when she returned.

"Ready to spar?" Videl asked, 18 nodding. "Let's keep to the ground for now, low level combat. Don't want to get into too intense a battle this close to the house." 18 added. Videl nodded her agreement, and took her stance.

18 and Videl rushed each other and began grappling, Videl unaware that 18 had positioned her perfectly for Roshi to ogle her ass through the window. As they sparred, 18 continued giving Roshi little peeks, pulling up Videl's shirt, and even ripping it off at once point, throughout the battle. 18 was skilled enough to make it all look like normal combat, and Videl remained oblivious to the fact that Roshi was getting sucked off while staring at her bare tits only a few feet away.

"Sorry!" 18 said, faking a guilty voice after she'd torn Videl's shirt off, "I guess I got a little carried away." "It's fine," Videl said, not covering her chest, as as far as she knew, it was just her and 18 present. "Can I borrow a shirt? I kinda forgot to pack other clothes. Just got this and a pair to sleep in."

18 grinned, unable to believe how well this was working. "Sure, follow me."

Videl still didn't cover her chest when they crossed the front of the house. Had Bulma or Chi-chi turned their heads even an inch, they would've seen Videl shirtless, but Videl didn't seem to care. 18 took note of this as they went inside.

18 led Videl to her room, opening it and pushing Videl in. 18 stepped inside and closed the door, just in time to see the look of shock on Videl's face when she saw Roshi eating out Launch while Maron rode him.

"W-what the hell?!" Videl questioned. 18 came up behind Videl, reaching around her and groping her chest. "Oh come on, just watch. It's pretty hot~" 18 purred, kissing Videl's neck. Videl squirmed, trying not to let the touch feel good.

"T-this is sick!" Videl said, trying and failing to escape the android's grip. "It sure is, and you love it right~?" 18 whispered in her ear. "H-hell no." Videl said, struggling. "Oh come on, I figured you out." 18 said with a grin, "Walking around soaked all the time, only packing the one outfit that you know we can all see through, not giving a damn if the others see you without your shirt, you want us to see. It gets you all wet and you love it. Now why don't you watch the show, and if your good, maybe Master will please you to."

Videl tried to struggle, but it was no use. She turned to Roshi, watching him fuck Launch and Maron. She'd figure he probably used his Ki to make himself more attractive to the ladies, but she hadn't expected him to look this good. And damn he was big, currently at thirteen inches ramming into Maron.

'I bet it feels good.." Videl thought, feeling heat rush to her face, among a few other places. "You wanna take your turn now?" 18 asked Videl with a grin. "W-what about Gohan?" Videl questioned. "What about him?" 18 replied.

Videl gulped, wanting to just walk away and knowing she wouldn't. 18 didn't even need to move her; Videl walked over to Roshi herself as Launch and Maron got off him. Roshi grinned as Videl took off her short, showing she wasn't wearing any panties, and was already soaking wet. 'Called it.' 18 thought smugly.

Videl didn't even take her shoes off before she lined her slit up to Roshi's tip, lowering herself slowly; only for Roshi to use his Ki, growing another inch and forcing his entire cock into her in one go.

Videl couldn't even cry out, her mind going blank as Roshi penetrated her, bottoming out in only a few minutes and taking no care to be gentle. When Videl was able to start h=thinking again, all she could think to do was moan and buck her hips, begging Roshi to give her more. Roshi was all too happy, so long as Videl promised to join his harem.

"I'll join your harem, I'll do anything you want no matter how kinky, even with the other girls, just please, FUCK ME HARDER!" Videl screamed, her mind gone to lust. Roshi grinned wide at Videl's declaration, pinning her against the wall as he jackhammered into her harder, proud to call Videl his newest bitch fuck toy.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma was usually keen on being as vocal about her displeasures as possible. This was a fact of nature that everyone had accepted already. So they were all surprised to learn about the fight Bulma and Vegeta. Apparently Bulma had gotten so mad at Vegeta (who was already signed up for and on his way to the Universal Fighting Tournament before Bulma even knew what it was) that she'd resorted to trying something she'd never done before: bottling it up. She actually managed to wall up her anger and appear perfectly fine.

That is, until she saw Vegeta win his first battle in the tournament; at which point the dam burst as Bulma went ballistic. She stomped around the house angrily, alternating between muttering and yelling to herself angrily; as though expecting Vegeta to hear or sense her frustration and fly back home.

Bulma's anger was understandable and justifiable at first, but three days into the hissy-fit, Bulma had lost everyone's sympathy. It got to the point that Chi-chi couldn't take being in the house, or even on the little beach outside anymore; her ears ringing with Bulma's tantrum.

And that's when Roshi and 18 got an idea that made them both grin wide. Roshi took Maron, Videl, and Launch back to the room while 18 went to talk to Chi-chi. "Roshi knows it's gonna be really irritating with Bulma on the rampage, so he offered to pay for you to go out and have some fun in town while we try to sort this all out and calm her down."

Ordinarily, Chi-chi would've question why she was the only one being sent while the others all stayed, but mid-way through day four of the yelling and crying and breaking things at random intervals, Chi-chi didn't care. an excuse to leave was an excuse to leave, and she took it immediately.

18 grinned when Chi-chi left, and turned to the still raging Bulma. "Hey, you wanna know a way to really get back at Vegeta for ditching you?" 18 asked. Bulma stopped, turning to her. "How?"

"Follow me." 18 said, walking to her room. Bulma, curious and willing to try anything that would teach her idiot husband a lesson, followed 18. Bulma walked into the room, and was met with the sight of Videl on her fours, being fucked from behind by Roshi. "Harder Master! Please harder!" Videl begged, a look of utter bliss on her face.

Bulma's jaw dropped. Her anger melted away, now replaced with shock and confusion. "Wha...why?" was all Bulma could manage to say through her stunned silence. "Because he's amazing~" 18 replied, undressing herself, "Isn't that right girls?"

"Yes!" Maron, Launch, and Videl all agreed in unison. Roshi chuckled, "Thanks girls. It's good to know I make you all so happy." He said as he pulled out of Videl's pussy and thrust into her ass; making her cry out in pleasure. "It's so good Master!"

Bulma watched as it only took five minutes for Roshi to make Videl cum twice, after which he pulled out and ordered Maron and Launch could eat her out of both holes; which they both seemed extremely willing to do with there being Roshi's cum in both holes. Bulma's mouth practically started watering at the sight of Roshi's Ki infused cock, still hard and inviting.

18 went over, getting on her knees and stroking it. "W-what about Krillen and Yamcha..and Gohan and Tien?" Bulma questioned. "Fuck 'em. They don't have anything on Master~" 18 purred before taking Roshi in her mouth and sucking. 18 began rubbing herself roughly between her legs as she began deep-throating Roshi.

Bulma couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was so..wrong. So dirty, so filthy, so mean to the guys...and she wanted it. Bad.

Bulma began undressing herself. Maybe it was the heat in the room, the hormone mixing with pheromones and the smell of so much cum, or the sight of the other girls getting fucked silly and loving it, or how angry she was at her spouse, or a mixture off all three, but Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She wanted pleasure, and there was clearly plenty here.

Once Bulma was naked, she walked over, letting Roshi admire her. The old martial arts master had spent so much time trying and failing to see her naked, that showing him willingly felt even more naughty than it already would've.

18 pulled off Roshi's cock and had Bulma get on her back in front of him so she could see Roshi fucking her. Roshi lined up, but didn't penetrate her. "Are you willing to keep fucking me, and all the girls, whenever I say? To be another of my little sex pets?" Roshi asked. Bulma's face burned. She wanted pleasure, but why couldn't Roshi just fuck her and it be over with?

Roshi moved before Bulma replied, thrusting into her ass rather than her pussy. Bulma cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Vegeta had never fucked her there, and either had Yamcha before him. This was Bulma's first time like this.

And it felt so good..

Roshi didn't bother being gentle, as he knew Bulma wouldn't want it gentle. Perk of being able to read minds; he always knew what his girls wanted, where they wanted it, and how they wanted. And he always delivered in full.

"So tight~" Roshi groaned, still working to get his cock hilted in her. He could've forced it all in at once, but there was a difference between being rough and being violent. Bulma came when Roshi got halfway in, her tight hole squeezing around his length. Roshi forced himself not to cum, which was easy if rather uncomfortable, and kept going; forcing himself deeper.

It took twenty minutes for Roshi to fit all thirteen inches inside Bulma's ass, by which point she'd cum six times; seven counting when Roshi finally hilted himself. And then, it started. Roshi pulled all the way out, and rammed entirely back in; making Bulma scream in pleasure. It hurt, but it was well worth it. She wanted more, needed more.

Roshi kept going for another ten minutes, making Bulma cum more times than Vegeta could've in triple that time, before cumming; coating her walls white. Roshi pulled out, still hard, his cock slick with his cum. "I'll ask again, are you ready to be apart of my harem? To do anything I ask no matter how dirty, and love every second?"

Bulma didn't even hesitate now, nodding her head vigorously. "I'm ready...Master~"

Roshi's cock twitched at hearing Bulma call him Master, and he grinned. "The show your submission to me. Make me cum on your chest." Bulma squeezed her tits around Roshi's cock, licking his tip eagerly. Roshi groaned in pleasure, "So soft~" He moaned, thrusting between her breasts. At this length, Bulma could actually suck him off and titty-fuck him at the same time.

Even with the double assault, it still took almost half an hour to make him cum. When Roshi did finally reach his climax, he pulled back and let his seed cover Bulma's tits. Roshi sighed in relief, then got hard again almost immediately at the sight of Bulma, covered in cum, grinning up at him. Roshi chuckled, lining up to her pussy.

* * *

When Chi-chi returned, she found that there was no longer any sound of wrath from Bulma. In fact, the blue haired girl seemed actually happy; smiling and watching the fights, even Vegeta's, just like she had before.

"I don't know what you did, but it worked like a charm." Chi-chi told 18, who smiled. "We've got our ways."


	6. Chapter 6

Chi-chi woke up hearing loud, pleasured moaning from the other room. It was Launch by the sound of it. Chi-chi giggled at this, assuming that, needing something to take the edge off without Tien around, she'd decided to 'take matters into her own hands', and gotten a little carried away. Figuring it would be fun to catch her in the act, as it was so rare that one could actually embarrass the blonde girl without getting shot at, Chi-chi got up from bed and went to the other room. When she opened the door, she could hardly believe what she saw.

Roshi and his harem had jointly agreed that, since Chi-chi was the only girl left, and was next to be joining them, they may as well pull a hail-Mary. Chi-chi walked in to see Launch pressed against the wall, being fucked by Roshi. Bulma was being held by Maron and Videl, who were using strap-ons to fuck her from both sides. 18 smiled at Chi-chi when she entered, as though she'd been waiting for her.

"What the hell is this?!" Chi-chi questioned, 18 giggling in response. "We're having fun. Master loves seeing us happy." She replied, getting up and walking over to Chi-chi, who stepped back, seeming confused and slightly angered by the sight. "Your married! And so is Bulma! Maron, Launch, and Videl may not be married, but they're still cheating on their lovers!"

18 nodded, "Yep. We all felt guilty at one point or another, but by now, we've gotten over it. Master is way better than any of our guys. He always pleases us so long as we do what he asks us like a good harem. He never hurts us, unless we want him to. And he's willing to fulfill any desire we want; so long as he's always in charge. He makes us happy. He'll make you happy to~"

Chi-chi scoffed, "If you all want to ruin your relationships with some cheap fucking, go right ahead. But I'm not about to do something like that to my Guko." Chi-chi turned and prepared to leave...only for 18 to rush in front of her.

"Don't be rude Chi-chi, all we want is to have fun~" 18 said with a grin, removing Chi-chi's clothes so fast, she actually thought they'd been ripped off until she saw them on the door behind 18; which had been shut and locked. 18 pulled Chi-chi in, kissing her hard and pushing her tongue into her throat.

Chi-chi felt her face burn. She'd looked at other girls before, they'd been living on a small island with a beach for the past month and her friends were always going around in swimsuits, so of course she'd noticed them and been willing to admit she found them attractive. The same could even be said of Roshi; with how toned and sleek he became with his Ki flowing. But she still wasn't about to cheat on Goku, even if she really wanted to and-

Wait, had Chi-chi just thought that?

Roshi chuckled, "That's a mental technique I mastered a few decades ago. It's derived from simple mind reading. Don't worry, it isn't brainwashing or anything; just focusing in on a person's lust, every fantasy, secret desire, and guilty pleasure, and forcing them to the surface to be confronted. Supposedly it's used to help monks overcome desire, but personally, I think it's much better used for helping people admit to what they really want~"

Chi-chi tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. Her mind was flooding with new thought...no, not new. Old. Every dirty or kinky thought she'd every had was rising back up. The dream she'd had when she'd just met Guko about fucking Bulma, the fantasy she'd had of Roshi later that day about him fucking her and making her a sex slave. She'd had little dreams and fantasies about all the girls, and Roshi to. Sometimes about them joining her and Goku, but usually, it was just them.

They all came up at once, making her breath harder, begin to sweat, and blush madly. Her whole body was heating up. Why couldn't she pull herself away from 18's kiss? Why didn't she want to?

"Don't worry, we won't do anything to you unless you ask us to." Roshi said. 18 stepped back, smiling as she went over to Roshi, who had just finished with Launch. "Is it my turn Master?" 18 asked hopefully, getting to her knees and stroking Roshi's monster of a cock to please him. "I don't know. It's up to Chi-chi. What do you think?" Roshi asked Chi-chi with a grin.

Chi-chi's legs were shaking, and she couldn't think straight. Her body felt so hot...

"Well what do you say Chi-chi? Should I fuck her?" Roshi asked. Chi-chi shook her head. "Why not?" Roshi asked, Chi-chi's face turning redder as she approached the bed; getting on the bed and spreading her legs. She'd apologize to Goku later, she needed this.

"Oh? Do you want something?" Roshi asked with a grin. Chi-chi only nodded, but Roshi wasn't satisfied with just that. "What do you want? Say it." Roshi said. Chi-chi bit her lip, pleading with her body to calm down, but getting nowhere. She gave in.

"Please...fuck me Master~" Chi-chi purred, hoping she sounded seductive enough to entice Roshi. Roshi grinned, he'd skip the 'act of submission' stick for later. Chi-chi was too far lost in her lust to wait for much longer, and Roshi was right there with her.

At Roshi's order, the girls all gathered around Chi-chi as he lined up, using his Ki to up his size even more. He wanted to hear Chi-chi scream for more. Roshi's cock grew to nearly two feet before he thrust into Chi-chi, immediately making her scream.

* * *

The next morning Roshi woke with all his girls taking turns licking his cock. After same thought, Roshi decided to let 18 take the first ride of the day, and let Chi-chi eat out 18's ass out as a reward for being such a good girl the night before. He was so proud of his new harem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ignore the following unless you find the information necessary while reading.**

 ***Think the outfit Bulma was wearing in the first episode of Dragon Ball.**

 ****Think the outfit 18 was wearing after she and 17 robbed the store in their first appearance of the show.**

 *****The pink stripper's armor Chi-chi was wearing in her first appearance of Dragon Ball.**

* * *

Things changed drastically. With all the girls now officially a part of the harem, they could fuck in any room they wanted, jump each other whenever they wanted (with Master's permission of course) and be as loud as they wanted.

Roshi was so happy to have his new harem of beautiful, and more importantly, horny women. He had more than enough stamina to spend hours everyday fucking them individually, and in pairs, and even started trying new things out as he went.

One day Roshi ordered all his girls to find something sexy to wear for a strip-tease. Whoever was the sexiest got to take an extra turn with him that day. After an hour of preparing, they all gathered outside the room to present themselves.

Bulma went first. She was wearing what looked like her old pink shirt and skirt*, only now they were much smaller and tighter; showing off even more of her legs and threatening to pop around her chest. As Bulma sauntered in, hips swaying seductively, her ass and pussy could be seen clearly any time she moved too suddenly, as the skirt was much too small, and she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Next was Launch. She was dressed up like she normally only did while in her blue haired, pacified state; with a pink apron and skimpy yellow shirt to replaced her usually concealed attire, and nothing else to speak off.

Then it was Videl's turn. She went simple; just her ordinary baggy white shirt. Except she wore nothing else with it, and had purposefully stretched it out so it was practically torn to show off her body.

Maron, having been unable to think of anything else, simply went with her usual yellow swimsuit with the top cut off. She tried to compensate for her uncreative costume by giving Roshi a lap dance, which he seemed to approve of despite it technically being cheating.

Next was 18; who'd elected to where something of a cowgirl outfit**; complete with a cowboy hat, boots, and a rope tied around her waist like a belt, which served no purpose, as her skirt was skinny enough to be a belt already.

Finally was Chi-chi. She walked in wearing an outfit that she'd clearly gone to a few pains to get right. It was her old armor***, only now (if such was possible) it was even more revealing, with no clothes underneath and altered to fit so tight on her body it squeezed it; making her moan with ever step as the outfit rubbed teasingly against her body.

Suffice to say, Chi-chi won by a landslide. Roshi ordered the others to all watch, their hands tied so they couldn't touch themselves, as he fucked Chi-chi; who was more than happy to leave the outfit on (save for the small portion blocking off her dripping slit, which was torn off and tossed away) as Roshi put her legs over her shoulders.

"I wonder if you were even a dirty slut back then." Roshi teased as he rammed his cock into her pussy, enjoying the sound of her moaning. He wanted to make her cum on this outfit, and cum on it himself, until it would never not smell of sex. It would be Chi-chi's new uniform.

* * *

Another time, Roshi noticed that all the guys had matches in a row, one after the other. Getting a wicked idea immediately, he ordered all his little slaves to undress (though most of them never wore clothes to begin with) and line up so he could fuck each of them while they watched their lovers fight.

Chi-chi seemed largely indifferent to watching Goku fight; not seeming to care at all that he was there so long as she got fucked by her Master. If anything, she seemed almost turned off by it, switching the position she was riding Roshi in so she could face him instead of her husband. Roshi didn't mind; she was just as tight either way, and from this side he could play with her tits.

18 was more turned on by the sight of Krillen, not because the sight of him got her going, but because she'd had a fantasy of fucking Roshi in front of Krillen for awhile, and this was as close as she'd ever gotten to fulfilling it. 18 bucked her hips hard from her doggy-positioning, begging Roshi to smack her ass until it left marks as call her slutty names; which he was more than happy to do.

Bulma got aggressive. The sight of Vegeta battle, and what was worse, winning, brought back a bit of her anger at her husband. To resolve this, she asked Roshi to fill her with cum until she fell unconscious. Roshi grinned, lifting Bulma up and slamming her down hard on his cock. She screamed out in pleasure, both because her ass was still extremely sensitive, and because she wanted to drowned out Vegeta on TV.

Videl handled it a bit odd, seeming somehow shyer than usual; instinctive covering her chest with her hands when Roshi tried to squeeze it. Videl, it seemed, found it somewhat wrong to be fucking with Gohand on screen, as though it would some how let him know what she was doing. Upon figuring this out, Roshi gripped Videl's head and turned so she'd be forced to watch the screen while Roshi thrust up harder into her. Slowly, Videl's guilt melted away into more lust.

Launch seemed to get some of her old dominance back; telling Roshi to go harder rather than begging, and deciding to remain on top while she watched Tien fight. Roshi decided to give her her little moment of dominance. She'd be back to begging within the hour anyway, and he could always have her do something kinky to show she was still submissive to him.

Finally there was Maron, who got horny at watching Yamcha while Roshi fucked her from behind, but for a different reason. Maron explained the fantasy she'd had about Roshi and Yamcha double-teaming her, switching between fucking her ass and pussy and mouth, making her suck them off one by one, making her stroke them at the same time, and both cumming on her until her entire body was covered. Maron was sure to explain that she was still Roshi's only, and if such a threesome ever happened, she'd go right back to him afterwards, but asked Roshi if he'd do it. Roshi didn't want to disappoint, though he knew it would likely never happen, and agreed.

God it was good to have a harem.


	8. Chapter 8

Perk of having all the girls present in his harem: Roshi could fuck any of them in any room he wanted; even outside if he wanted. They'd all found it was rather fun to just go outside and go at it on the hot sand or in the cooling water.

Roshi always had them put on a bathing suit though, so that way he'd have something to tear off their soaked bodies before they started. Maron, quite illogically but rather luckily, had brought many, many different swim suits. She started letting the others wear them when they went outside, to great effect when Roshi saw them.

Since Maron had been so nice as to let the others use her swim suits, she got the first turn; Roshi ripping the swim suit off despite her only having worn it a few minutes, just long enough to take a quick dip in the water so that her tits were sopping wet. Roshi made her get on her knees and use her soaking breasts to stroke him off. If she did a good job, she'd get fucked however she wanted.

With the promise of her reward, Maron squeezed her large boobs around Roshi's dick and started stroking it hard; wanting him to cum all over her face before he fucked her. It was easy to accomplish this goal, though still took fifteen full minutes before Roshi reached his climax and coated Maron's face in cum. Maron licked her lips as Roshi pressed her chest against the tree and fucked her from behind until the tree bark pattern was imprinted on her skin.

Next was Chi-chi. Maron's swim suits were pretty much the only clothes she was allowed to wear beside her cum stained armor, Maron's swim suit was actually even tighter on her. Roshi made Chi-chi walk all the way around the island, small though it was, and swim a few laps before he'd fuck her. The bikini was so small and squeezed her body so much whenever she moved, Chi-chi had cum three times before Roshi finally tore the wretched thing off her; forcing her to her knees on the hot sand to fuck her tight ass.

Next was Bulma and Videl, who Maron's bikini's were too big on. Though at first this made them both blush in embarrassment, it actually seemed to turn Roshi on even more as they both continually had to adjust the top and bottoms so they didn't start falling off. Once they picked up on how much Roshi was liking it, they started letting it happen on purpose until Roshi couldn't wait any longer.

Roshi had Bulma lay on the ground with Videl laying on top of her. Their tits pressed together as they did, making them moan as they kissed each other sloppily to get Roshi even hornier. It worked, resulting in Roshi being unable to choose who to fuck, and instead simply deciding to thrust his massive cock between their two pussies, which were pressed together as well.

They moaned at the feeling, and started grinding their hips together to get more pleasure, and to please Roshi more. With Roshi's endurance, he was able to hold back his climax for half an hour while the girls continuously came around him until he finally let himself cum; coating both their stomach's and chests. The two started licking each other clean as Roshi moved on.

Launch had absolutely refused to wear a swim suit, wanting so badly to go around naked now that she could. As punishment, not only did she have to wear the smallest, tightest one they had, but she had to vibrating dildos forced into her ass and pussy, as well as a vibrator placed on both nipples, before the put the suit on. She was told that if she came even once before she was told, Roshi wouldn't fuck her for a whole month.

The thought of this terrified Launch, so she tried to endure it, but it was so difficult when every movement ever squeezed something, rubbed something, or pressed the toys even more into her. It's was maddening!

After a full hour of not being able to cum, Launch had resorted to just sitting down and doing nothing, which while boring was at least easier to handle, but then Roshi had her go swimming!

She could barely stand afterwards. She'd been close for two hours! How much longer would she have to wait!?

She sighed in relief when Roshi approached her, figuring he'd be coming to tell her she could cum. Instead, he forced half the length of his cock into her ass without removing the dildo, warning her that she'd go a month and a half with no fucking if she came without permission.

Launch had never felt so good and so terrible at the same time as Roshi lifted her up, thrusting hard up into her ass. It took every ounce of her being to just break down. After a full hour of fucking, Roshi told Launch she could cum, though she'd already cum seconds before and passed out without him knowing. Oh well, he decided, he didn't really want to go that long without fucking her.

Lastly was 18, the only girl allowed to be naked if she wanted to, which of course she did. She laid back on the sand, watching as Roshi fucked all the others. She was patient, she'd had to be back when Krillen was around and she needed to wait for him to fall asleep so she could sneak into Roshi's room. When Roshi finally did walk back over ti her, he did so with a smile, picking her up, and dropping her down hard onto his cock.

18 wouldn't be moving, accept to move her hips, for another three hours. She had a special job today: Master's cocksleeve. It was her job to stay on Roshi's cock until he couldn't cum anymore and could sleep soundly. If 18 passed out, which of course she would eventually, Roshi would rape each one of her holes several times before waking her up; a thought that got 18 horny enough to cum after only a few seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

It was no secret to anyone that Roshi had developed a fetish for ladies in workout get-ups, developed over years of getting off to ladies in work out videos. Knowing of their Master's kink, the girls all decided to surprise him. Roshi was surprised when he woke up without any of the girls trying to please him, but his disappointment melted away when the girls came in, all dressed up in somewhat slutty workout gear.

18 was dress in a skimpy yellow shirt that clung just right to her chest with a matching pair of short-shorts. She'd also adopted long matching yellow leg warmers that started below the knee and ended just below her exposed ankles and feet. Roshi was willing to bet she had nothing else underneath.

Videl was wearing tight orange shorts with a black tank top that worked with her small sized chest to show off more, while keeping the main focus on her amazing legs.

Maron, unsurprisingly, had went for the less subtle full body pink spandex work out suit; which hugged her form tightly, somehow leaving just enough and nothing at all to the imagination at the same time. It was actually a rather impressive feat, and wise choice, considering the simple mind behind it.

Bulma was also in spandex, though it was divided into two pieces that may as well have been clear for how little they actually kept hidden from the eye.

Launch had chosen to play it smart, and had dug out the old kinky workout get-up Roshi had tried to trick her into wearing way back when. She'd been so mad at the time, but now she couldn't fathom why she hadn't jumped his bones back then.

Chi-chi clever altered a pink and purple outfit to resemble a softer version of her armor. It didn't squeeze her body as much as the armor did, but on the plus side, it made it much, much easier for her to stretch and bend.

Roshi was drooling at the sight of them. "Will Master please help us train~?" They all asked in unison. Roshi stood, grinning. "Of course I will girls. Anything to make you all happy!" He said with a chuckle.

Roshi had them all go outside so they could stand in a small formation like the ladies on his tapes always did. From there, he had them go through a standard work-out routine, which was cut short by him jumping on Bulma, who'd been the closest to him at the time, and actually tearing a hole in her spandex bottoms with his cock to thrust into her. He was right, nothing underneath.

Bulma moaned as Roshi thrust into her at a rough pace, slowly pulling off the rest of her outfit as he fucked her. Once Bulma was naked, Roshi stood up, holding Bulma and bouncing her hard on his cock; switching between her pussy and ass each time she came. After an hour, Bulma had cum herself into a stupor and had an assfull of Roshi's seed.

Videl was next; her bottoms being ripped off, but her shoes and tank top being left on as Roshi pulled her into his lap. Though he couldn't quite explain why Roshi found the sight of Videl in only her top and shoes almost, if not slightly more, arousing than her simply being naked; something Videl learned the hard, albeit fun, way as Roshi slammed every inch of his nearly two foot long cock into her for an hour straight without pausing once, even Videl lost consciousness.

Next was Launch, who Roshi was especially proud of. Launch spread out her legs on the ground in a wide split so Roshi could see most all of her body as she started sucking him off. Deep-throating him was next to impossible now, so Launch used her hands to stroke the part of Roshi's shaft that wouldn't fit into her throat. Roshi rewarded Launch's hard work by letting her be on top again, having her ride him until he came almost two hours later; by which point Launch could barely move.

Chi-chi got the next turn, getting on her fours so Roshi could smack her ass for being such a bad girl touching herself without permission; something she'd hoped very much he'd do. Roshi balled up the shredded fabric that remained after he'd torn it off of Chi-chi's bottoms, still soaked from Chi-chi getting wet from Roshi fucking the others, and stuffed the damp ball in Chi-chi's mouth as a gag as he fucked her.

Roshi didn't even need to undress Maron. After he penetrated her bodysuit to fuck, the tight latex gradually ripped open on it's own. Maron it seemed had accidentally chosen the weakest and least durable body suit she could've. It was an excellent choice, Roshi thought as he got rougher with the blue hairded girl he hand pressed against the side of the house; pulling her hair and biting her shoulder to make her pump her hips faster. As Roshi came hard into her, Roshi realized that she likely hadn't chosen such a fragile body suit on accident. Not smart, but still a clever girl.

Finally came 18, who removed everything but her legwarmers as Roshi approached her. Grinning at the sight, Roshi lifted on of 18's legs over his shoulder before thrusting into her tight pussy. Deciding that they could stand to miss a few of the matches on TV, 18 upped her pleasure threshold so she'd last longer. Roshi matched her, and the moans of the two could be heard throughout the day and a bit into the night before they finally passed out, sweaty, tired, and satified, onto the workout mat that had long since been drenched in a number of fluids.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes!" All the girls and Roshi cheered as Goku won the last match of the preliminaries. Their happiness wasn't brought on out of pride for him, but out of the fact that, with all the others having made it as well, they'd still have another three month to fuck before the guys came back. They couldn't have been happier.

* * *

 **Two months, twenty-nine days later...**

This was it. The Universal Fighting Tournament would be over tomorrow, and the guys would all return. The girls would all have to return to their normal lives, and wouldn't get to be Roshi's fuck puppets anymore. This was their last night.

None of them wanted it to end, but they all knew it had to. So, they decided to at least make sure the night was special. That's why Roshi walked into the room to see all his girls wearing wedding dresses. "We figured we should show Master how much we love him before we go." Videl said. "Tonight is about pleasing you Master, more than we ever have before." 18 added with a smile.

"Ah girls, you didn't have to do all this." Roshi said, despite his immediate hard-on at the sight. "We wanted to Master." Maron said with a smile. Roshi smiled, pulling each of them into an individual kiss before telling them all to get on their knees, hands behind their backs, mouths open.

The girls all obeyed, and the night began with Roshi going to each girl one by one and having them blow him. He moaned at the feeling of each pair of lips, forcing his cock deeper, hitting the back of each girl's throat as he made them take his monster cock to the hilt; gagging them with it. Getting an odd thrill from the sounds they made as he went, Roshi started reaching down and holding their noses shut while they sucked on him, cutting off air entirely for a few moments to make them gag even more around his cock.

Each girl got a throat full of cum, and they just kept going from their.

Bulma, Launch, and Maron squeezed their large tits around Roshi's stiff rod, massaging and rubbing along his shaft. Roshi moaned in pleasure at how soft each girl's chest was, and how perfectly they rubbed them into his hardened member. It didn't take long to make him cum again, covering all three of them in hot cum, which they immediately started licking off each other.

Chi-chi was back in her cum-reeking armor, which she planned to stake which her when she went back home so she could put it on when Goku wasn't home and touch herself thinking about her Master. For now, she decided to please Roshi in every way she could. She got on her fours and started licking along his balls, then took them in her mouth to suck on them.

As she sucked, she wrapped the end of her hair around Roshi's cock and began to stroke him off. Roshi threw back his head and moaned at the feeling, loving how smoothly Chi-chi's hair jerked him as she sucked. When Roshi came, he completely covered Chi-chi's hair, turning it from black to white in seconds. Chi-chi grinned, not cleaning it out as she moved back and began to stroke Roshi's length with her feet.

Roshi was surprised to see Chi-chi using her feet of all things, but was by no means unhappy with it. The petite woman's feet were flawless, smooth and soft to the touch. They couldn't quite wrap entirely around Roshi's member, but they did the trick; making him cum after only a few minutes. As Chi-chi started rubbing all the cum into her hair and armor, Roshi went to Videl.

Videl had Roshi lay down, making him think she was going to ride him, until she saw how she sat; having his member push between and through her cheeks without penetrating her ass. Videl, being extremely fit, as able to grip Roshi's member tightly like this and by moving her hips, was able to jerk him off with it. Roshi got off several times by this method, both from how good it felt, and from how great it looked.

Finally was 18, the girl with whom it had all started. 18, always clever, had thought of many ways of making Roshi cum. She started by squeezing his member between her arm and body, tucking it into her armpit as she moved herself to stroke him. It was very odd, but equally pleasing. From there 18 moved her head down to suck on Roshi's rod again, but this time, rather than just suck him, 18 managed to push the tip of her tongue into the slit of his cock.

Roshi gasped in pleasure at the foreign feeling, which felt way more pleasurable than he would've expected something lite that to. Seeing that he liked it, 18 kept going, pushing her tongue deeper, centimeter by centimeter, as she blew him.

They only get going, never slowing throughout the night. Of course Roshi could stand for not pleasing his girls, that isn't how this worked. He had each of them take their own personal turn, being as rough or as gentle, as passionate or as easy, as fast or as slow, as they each wanted.

They were so lost in their lust in fact, that none of them even once noticed that the sun had come up, and it was the next day. The guys returned home, and upon hearing the sounds from inside Roshi's house rushed inside; assuming someone was dying. Roshi had prepared all kinds of excuses for if they ended up getting caught that would help them all get away scott-free, but there wasn't anything he could say that would make him fucking 18 against the window while the other girls all cheered and touched themselves, all still in the wedding dresses, look any better.

Divorces and break ups followed fast, not that any of the girls minded. In fact, this was great news! Now they wouldn't ever have to their their Master. Krillen would be moving out, saying he'd find someplace far, far away from all of them, so they officially had every room in the house as their own. Roshi grinned ear to ear, realizing he'd wake up to sex and beautiful fuck slaves every morning for the rest of the foreseeable future.

"Ah," He said to himself as 18 sucked him off, the others all waiting for their turn to do so, "Life is good."

* * *

 **Request fics are always interesting eh? I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
